Semiconductor assemblies may be configured and used for many purposes. One such purpose is a power amplifier semiconductor assembly. A radio frequency power amplifier (RF power amplifier) is a type of electronic amplifier that converts a low-power radio-frequency signal into a higher power signal. Typically, RF power amplifiers drive the antenna of a transmitter, such as in a mobile phone. Design goals often include gain, power output, bandwidth, power efficiency, linearity (low signal compression at rated output), input and output impedance matching, and heat dissipation. Power amplifier semiconductor packages generally generate a couple watts of heat during operation that needs to be dissipated. The increased heat will affect the efficiency of the PA and make the PA more lossy. In addition, RF power amplifier semiconductor packages need short chip to ground plane distances to prevent parasitic losses. Thus, there is a need for a high-performance power amplifier (PA) semiconductor package assembly including: minimal thermal resistance to maximize PA efficiency, minimal wiring RF signal parasitics for PA power delivery, a simplified ground path, and thermal path simplification.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that overcome the deficiencies of conventional approaches including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.